Accurate clock generators or timing references have generally relied upon crystal oscillators, such as quartz oscillators, which provide a mechanical, resonant vibration at a particular frequency. The difficulty with such crystal oscillators is that they cannot be fabricated as part of the same integrated circuit (“IC”) that is to be driven by their clock signal. For example, microprocessors such as the Intel Pentium processor require a separate clock IC. As a consequence, virtually every circuit requiring an accurate clock signal requires an off-chip clock generator. Accordingly, accurate and stable clocking capability is one of the last functional components in electronic systems that have not been subject to integration.
Other clock generators which have been produced as integrated circuits with other circuits are generally not sufficiently accurate, particularly over fabrication process, voltage, and temperature (“PVT”) variations. For example, ring, relaxation and phase shift oscillators may provide a clock signal suitable for some low-sensitivity applications, but have been incapable of providing the higher accuracy required in more sophisticated electronics, such as in applications requiring significant processing capability or data communications. In addition, these clock generators or oscillators often exhibit considerable frequency drift, jitter, have a comparatively low Q-value, and are subject to other distortions from noise and other interference.
As a consequence, a need remains for a reference signal or clock generator which may be integrated monolithically with other circuitry, as a single IC, or which may be a discrete IC utilized to provide a clock or other reference signal to the other circuitry, and which is highly accurate over PVT variations. Such a reference signal or clock generator should be free-running and/or self-referencing, and should not require locking or referencing to another reference signal. Such a reference signal or clock generator should exhibit minimal frequency drift and have comparatively low jitter, and should be suitable for applications requiring a highly accurate system clock. Such a clock generator or timing reference should provide for control over output frequency, to provide a stable and desired frequency in response to variation in ambient or junction temperature or variation in other parameters such as voltage, fabrication process, frequency, and age. A clock generator or timing reference should also provide multiple operating modes, including a power conservation mode. Lastly, such a clock generator or timing reference should be capable of substituting directly for a quartz crystal oscillator in end user applications, including responding to power conservation and power resumption modes of additional circuitry being clocked.